Gourmet Shinobi: A Much Needed Change
by MircThomas19
Summary: Naruto and Sakura were actually on good terms but due to the villagers, they were forced to make their friendship a secret that only they knew. They hoped to become their own people so they can stop hiding and pretending; they got their wish. Watch as they make their name for themselves with knowledge and power of days gone past, maybe even find love somewhere. NaruHinaSaku
1. Big Things Have Small Beginnings

GSAMT

Big Things Have Small Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Toriko.**

Our story begins in what is known as Earth, when it was divided into two main regions: The Human World and the Gourmet World. The Human world was where humans have managed to settle in and it had its own set of dangers, animal or plant or nature. The Gourmet World was a different story, for generations it was considered to be a paradise that was filled with wonders and great reassures to be found; it was until one survivor announced to the world that the Gourmet World was actually where no human law of nature or universal logic is ever followed and the beasts there are nothing you can find in the Human World.

Ever since, no one ever ventured to the Gourmet World, only the brave or foolish ever try to enter and never last an hour max in that nightmare. Still, there were some people that settle in the Human World who are so strong and wise that they can survive even the dangerous Gourmet World. They were also fighting over great treasures that have mystic powers, enough to rule the world. Their battles were intense and pretty soon, the side to protect the world was getting the upper hand. As such, the other side became desperate, enough to try and defy the rules of life and tried to achieve the impossible: creating life. They were only successful in creating one life form; that was to be their biggest mistake.

It was called the Ten-Tails as it had ten tails that were powerful enough to cut mountains in half and cause tsunamis while being able to destroy whole continents. The creators thought that as long as they have this secret weapon, there wouldn't be anyone to stop them. It wasn't until they decided to unleash this menace on their enemies that it revolted; it was just too powerful to fight with any other being by its side. After causing great devastation and despair among the humans and other races, the Ten Tails went into a deep slumber in the form of a giant tree with a single fruit on top that will only blossom once every thousand years.

Soon, humans have finally settled now that the two main regions are one and that they can go anywhere in the world now. In this new development, mankind forgot about it all and pretty soon they were living their lives for generations to come. But what they didn't know was that the Ten Tails was still alive.

XXXXXX

After a good amount of time had went and gone, there was room for darkness and it came in nonstop wars that ravaged the land around what was called the 'God Tree'. It was considered by the ancients to be forbidden to consume the fruit at the top. The fighting seemed like that it will never stop. That is until a princess who despised the war had defined the laws and traditions and climbed to the top of the God Tree; there she ate the fruit and gained the power that stopped the wars.

She then claimed to the world that there won't be any more fighting and that peace will rule supreme and for a number of years, it did until the princess became corrupted with power. She started to believe that she was above all mankind and that she didn't belong among them; she also started to act cruel and ruthless to humans and soon was seen as a 'demon' when she used to be called the 'Rabbit Goddess'.

But there was more problems than the change in behavior in the princess; the Ten-Tails, while still in tree form, was angry that a human had defiled its sacred fruit and stolen its power over the elements and nature. It reverted back to beast form and started to ravage against mankind for once in centuries. But there was hope in the darkness.

The princess had given birth to two sons who will become her successors. Instead, they had to fight against their own mother who managed to merge with the Ten-Tails in an attempt to gain more power and become an actual god. They didn't kill her because of their love but they instead sealed her in a chunk of the earth that left for the sky and became the moon.

No one knows what happened to the other brother but one of the sons soon became a Sage and taught the world about the mystic energy he was born with. He hoped that mankind will learn to use this power to create peace and plenty for generations to come; he was wrong. Wars soon arose as soon as Clans were formed to gather warriors and tacticians for the battles to start and end with bloodshed only to start all over again.

The sage soon had two sons, one gained his father's eyes of power and intellect while the other instead gained his father's body and great loving spirit. Their father however, knew that he was dying and revealed a terrible secret to his sons; he had sealed the Ten-Tails inside of him instead of the moon and once he passes away due to his accelerating age, the beast will be able to escape and ravage the land all over again. So, on his death bed, he asked his sons of the way to attain peace; the oldest said that power and control was the answer while the youngest said that love and understanding was the key. The youngest was chosen to be the successor as a result and also supposedly caused the oldest to start a fight to the death between the sons; it ended in a draw with the brothers going their separate ways and forming their own clans.

Generations came and gone with their own legends and leaders until two rival clans managed to settled down and start their own village to take in civilians or anyone else who lost their homes and family to the non-stopping wars. It went on for a century of this own until one disaster happened in the middle of the night, that a demon with the form of a Kitsune had invaded the village to kill everyone. It was stopped by one of the champions and leaders with the cost of his own life; the previous one, who was in retirement, had to take the hat back until another ninja is chose as the successor.

That was thirteen years ago and there was never any problems with the exception of a clan massacre at the hands of one single man, a prodigy among themselves; only one member survived and it happened to be the younger brother of the culprit who fled from the village. But our story isn't on that boy, but another who was born when the demon that called the 'Nine-Tails' attacked the village and for reasons not clear the boy was tormented and neglected by the villagers and to make matters worse, the children of his age group were taught to hate him even though the majority of them had been born sometime after the 'Nine-Tails' attack.

The story of this boy doesn't actually start in the village but in a forest outside his home country. There was this tree with multiple scratch marks of various lengths and directions that seemed to come from a tool of a sharp edge. Then there was the sound a branch cracking and the yelling a young boy falling. And a boy did fall, rather hard on his back as well.

"Darn it! Why can't I get this right!?" The boy, who is wearing a horribly orange jumpsuit over a black t-shirt and blue shorts. "Sensei finally taught us something! Sakura-chan already got it underway on the first try! And I bet that Sasuke-teme had it done too!" The complained as he picked himself up, "I have got to get this done so I can prove I am still part of the team! And maybe actually get some real ninja training." The boy suddenly got quiet and remorseful and who can blame him after seeing how he had to live in his village.

He was Naruto Uzumaki, the 'Demon Brat' in the eyes of the villagers who think they know anything and the 'Dobe' to his peers since he fails in school exams until he finally became a ninja after an incident happened when he failed the exam for the third time. Right now, he is in a neighboring country as part of his first team mission outside the village of **Konohagakure no Sato**. His teacher and team leader was known as the top ninja to take the **Hokage** hat but he only proved to Naruto that he is lazy and lately, only focusing on the training of Sasuke and Sasuke only. That infuriate Naruto as his definition of team is to not keep secrets from each other not run ahead or leave anyone behind but that is exactly what is happening Team Seven that Naruto was assigned in hoping to level things out; some plan that is.

On the other hand, he was actually aware that he was terrible; he only knew four jutsu, three were taught in the academy and the fourth one he only learned in the moment that one of his teachers was found a traitor for trying to steal the village secrets and smuggle them out of Konoha for his own power. His **Taijutsu** was no better than a street brawler, full of holes and poor striking power. And his **Genjutsu** was nonexistent, he couldn't even preform the easiest one there is. Naruto had hoped that being under the best ninja there is, that he will finally catch up and improve but he was only proven wrong on many accounts.

"Just one more time before I have to try to get advice on what I am doing wrong." Naruto muttered and started to walk on the tree balk with just his feet; it is part of an exercise to better control the output of energy named Chakra. It involved a ninja using his chakra to be used as a suction cups to stick to a vertical surface like a tree bark or a stone wall. Naruto had to do this all the way to the top of the tree and so far, he hadn't gotten even half the way. And just like that, Naruto lost his grip and fell to the ground again, yet he felt something else than bones breaking; it sounded like the ground was cracking. "Huh?" Naruto said quizzically before the ground gave away.

"Arrgh!" Naruto shouted as he fell in a way that felt more like rolling on the dirt until Naruto felt that he hit something soft, like jelly, and fell into it anyways. After Naruto finally stopped rolling, he felt like he was on a grass field which was a nice change from the dirt that smeared his only clothes. "Now what else can go wrong?" Naruto said in a dejected tone, like he though even the gods were against today. Looking around, Naruto caught sight a house that seemed to be carved out of a tree that he never seen before and that there was a lake and a well.

Naruto decided to see if there was any clothes for him to wear inside the house, thankfully there was front door that opened to show a living room with six stairways, one lead upstairs while the other five lead downstairs; except that the five stairs leading downward, only four had labels above the doorways. They were in a prefect Japanese Kanji for 'Toriko', 'Coco', 'Sunny' and 'Zebra' in that order from left to right.

The blonde had a contagious smile that threaten to peel off his own face as he rubbed his hands together in excitement as to what he might find. He had no clue about it or that it will finally bring everything back into piece.

XXXXX

'I sure hope that Naruto-kun is alright. He hadn't returned at all today.' Now you might not be expecting it but Sakura Haruno, the very girl on Team Seven who is supposedly mad in love with Sasuke and hates Naruto. But it is now clear that is all a little lie as Sakura knows that Sasuke is no interested in her or any other girl for that matter and that she was good friends with the blonde. He was the only one who didn't tease or bully her because of her hair color or her unusually large forehead; he said that her hair is like the flowers petals she was named after and that her forehead had plenty of room to be kissed by her mother.

But speaking of whom, that same witch of a woman tried to destroy all that even if it caused her daughter's heart break and it is all because she was foolish and ignorant enough to pin the blame of everything that she had lost personally on the blonde boy. She lied to Sakura that Naruto was only pretending to be her friend in spite of the other kids in order to gain her loyalty and kill her. But Sakura was smarter than that and decided to check it out; she got more than she can ever want from an answer.

It turned out that Sakura's mother purposely made the other girls bully her and that will explain why the woman never even helped her when she came home crying about her bad day; that woman knew that Naruto will make friends with her by comforting Sakura so she tried to set it up so that will happen to her advantage and instead, Sakura will kill Naruto. That will be in her own eyes, revenge for the Nine Tailed Beast for killing the Fourth Hokage, but truthfully the woman's crush from the academy, and for stealing her prey of the redhead who dated and married the Yondaime instead of her.

Sakura couldn't believe that her own flesh and blood will try to use her like a tool for own desires that made no sense. She hurried to where Naruto said that he stayed at after the Orphanage kicked him out and told the blonde about what had learned. He was outraged and was seconds from leveling that poor excuse for a human being when Sakura stopped him from becoming what the villagers accuse him of being ever since he was born.

They settled to keep their relationship a secret knowing that the villagers will destroy them both because their 'heroic efforts would have been put to waste'. They hanged out in secret until they entered the academy where they finally learned how to mask their activities together without the fear of being found out (it is too complicated and lengthy to explain !). Still, they wished to be on their own so that no one will ever say anything about it; that would be very nice.

Now that was done, Sakura still tried to sleep when she felt a familiar hand and voice gently woke her up. "Arukas **(1)**. I'm home." Sakura knew that it was a name that only she and Naruto will know so she got up silently and hugged Naruto who hugged her back.

"Ikamauzu **(2)**. I am so glad you are safe." Sakura said quietly and Naruto nodded before answering the unasked question.

"I have found what we are looking for. Come on." Naruto said and Sakura put on her night robe; the only good thing from home that she owned for a mission outside the village. Once they got to a good opening outside the cabin, Naruto took out a case that opened to reveal injections shots that were filled with something alive and moving.

"Naruto..." Now that they were far away from anyone, the two addressed each other of their real names. "What is this? You don't even know what is in them..." Sakura said gently but sternly tone that vanished when she caught Naruto staring at her with eyes that seemed to be sharper and that his nose was wiggling, like it was being used.

"Nice touch with blue and black undergarments and with Wood Pine Perfume, you will blend in with the surroundings perfectly." Naruto said which could have gotten him ten bumps on his head for less but for some reason, Sakura blushed like she was being praised; she always wanted to be an actual Kunoichi but even today, woman were still being looked down on as failures for ninjas since they didn't have the large reserves that men have. "Now your turn, place your hand over them from the left to right." Naruto said to direct the clueless and curious Sakura.

Once she did, two of the injection shots glowed when her hand was glancing over them; they had the labels with the Kanji for 'Sunny' and 'Zebra'. Sakura didn't know what to make it out but noticed that two of those shots that were paired together were also only half full. She just saw that Naruto was smiling at what happened.

"See? I always told you that you are special. Only one in a million will have not one but two different strands of **Gurume Saibō **work best with your DNA structure but we will half to use half the amounts in order to even out the ratio." Naruto said which got Sakura even more confused as she watched Naruto take both of the injectors out of the case. "This will hurt but don't worry, they won't harm the one they choose." Naruto reassure her as the blonde inserted the strange substance that he called 'Gurume Saibō' into Sakura's arm; the first time set something off as the pink haired girl felt a surge of a painful sensation coursing through her body. But Sakura was determined to be a Kunoichi so she tried her best to grin it and endure the pain until she was ready to take the second injection. After a short while, the second injection went underway and soon, Sakura was able to ease off the pain before noticing that she was able to feel everything; the wind on his skin, the dirt under her feet and crouched legs, the leaves that get caught in her long hair and the sleepy dust between her eyes. Then she started to hear, hear what she couldn't before; the animals sleeping soundly in their homes, the sound of water moving in a creek in the distance, and the breathing of Naruto who sat next to her in suspense.

Sakura just nodded that it was good and yawned, "Whatever happened, it is going to make things better for everyone we care for. Now let's get some sleep, Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded as the two friends went back to the cabin, with the thoughts of how their lives are going to change for the better fresh in their minds.

End of Chapter 1

***Hello everyone! This is MircThomas19 here with the twentieth Fanfic on my account! I really have went far since I first joined and I am glad that a lot others enjoyed my work. I try my best to keep you happy so that I be able to make you even happier with more to read and enjoy. **

** 1. It is basically 'Sakura' spelled backwards. It is a code name that six year old kids came up and stuck to.**

** 2. Like you may guess, Naruto's last name spelled backwards. So that the code couldn't be connected from just hearing any of them at once.**

** Translations:**

** Konohagakure no Sato – Hidden Leaf Village of Fire Country**

** Hokage – Fire Shadow**

** Gurume Saibō – Gourmet Cells**


	2. It is Time for Start Acting Real!

GSAMNC

It is Time for Start Acting Real!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Toriko!**

"What are we going to train today, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked during breakfast in the cabin belonging to the client and his remaining family. Still, it was a rhetorical question since Kakashi's laziness and tendency to make poor excuses had made him too predictable. Sure enough,

"Sorry Naruto-kun..." Kakashi said while eating; the biggest mystery to how he was able to do this even with a face mask. "But I can't teach you anything until you prove to me that you have mastered tree-walking. Sakura, you still need to increase your reserves if you want to learn anything else. I need to train Sasuke in Ninjutsu since he is the only one of the team who knows one." Case in point don't you think?

"Sorry I asked, _Sensei_." Naruto wasn't any happier with that lame excuse for not training him or Sakura. The blonde forgot about his breakfast and turned to Sakura, "Come on Sakura-chan. Let's at least get this done so we can move on and make up for lost time and training, no thanks to you _Hayate_." Naruto said the results were Sakura nodding as part of her mask, Sasuke confused and Kakashi deadpanned with a verbal arrow through the heart. The two left and Sasuke stayed behind with something to ask his teacher and leader.

"Sensei, what did the dobe mean by that?" Sasuke was unfortunately the boys of the same age group as Naruto to be told by the village to make Naruto's time as a Genin as worst as possible and that includes the insults of 'dobe' and 'deadlast'. Anyways, Sasuke was never able to get his answer since Kakashi ignored Sasuke to go and confront the two students of his about this insult; it was easier said than done since he couldn't smell them out of the odor that the forest produces naturally and that the two Genin covered their tracks rather well despite only being the field for only three months.

Kakashi learned something for this alright. Things are going to change and unless the old finally starts to let thing do that, they may find wonders after all.

XXXXX

Back to the two Genin of Team Seven, they were in the same clearing as they were in last night. Sakura was waiting for training when Naruto started off by using the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** that went off to find leaves and climb the trees. Then, Naruto took off a sack that Sakura noticed he was wearing since that same night.

"Sakura..." Naruto said and the two faced each other, "If I remember correctly, you were taught the Academy Taijutsu style and your clan doesn't have their own to teach you..." Sakura nodded at the fine points of the statement that ended with a cliffhanger once more. "So I am going to teach you one that I started since finishing the Academy after yesterday, I was able to complete it." Sakura nodded and awaited what is next but instead, Naruto relaxed and stood still. "Come at me Sakura. Now." It was gentle but the tone was also stern, no place for protest or questions so Sakura obeyed.

When she tried to land a right hook punch, Naruto caught it. Before Sakura could try to escape, Naruto pulled on her arm; this sent her staggering forward. Sakura soon got herself balanced and tried to land a left stab kick that Naruto had caught again but once again, pulled on the leg so hard that it caused Sakura fall forward as Naruto step-sided her. Sakura tried to make up for this lip-up by sending a roundhouse kick with her other leg that Naruto managed to catch as well but this time, the blonde preformed a somersault that caused Sakura to turn over as well for surprise so she fell on her front as a result.

"That will be enough for now." Naruto said and a good thing too since all this twisting and turning was about to make Sakura dizzy. "Now I will go on offensive while you try to defend, Sakura-chan."

The pink haired Kunoichi had no idea what her friend was telling of her to do but she went on alert anyways. And a good thing because Naruto nearly surprised her with a sudden right stab punch that she was tempted to dodge but she caught it anyways but that only proved to be a mistake as she was instead hit in the torso by Naruto's other arm while Sakura's arms were occupied. "Again." Naruto said before using a round house kick that Sakura caught this time with only one arm but she was still hit, this time by a side slap by the same side arm as the leg. "Again." Sakura braced for a twister punch and blocked it with her leg and readied her arms but she forgot about her remaining leg until Naruto used his own to break Sakura's balance and was sent falling down.

"That will be all." Naruto said as he pulled Sakura back on her feet and before she can ask, "Now all I want you to do is to where these." The blonde reached in to the bag he brought along and took out wristbands with markings and strange lines and symbols on. With some help, Sakura managed to put the bands on, and on her feet too on Naruto's instructions. Then Naruto made a seal with his hands and the next thing Sakura knew, she felt like a dog was on her back all of a sudden so she found it hard to get back up. "I will go train somewhere else and you will train in the tree walking exercise until lunch time. That should be long enough to adjust to the effects of the band.

With a good idea about this, Sakura nodded and tried to walk up a tree with just her chakra but found that the extra weight had hold her down. It took over an hour to finally start sticking to the base of the tree and ever since, Sakura had tried to move to the lowest branch at least.

XXXXX

Soon, it was noon and Sakura had only a tree truck covered in scratches to prove how far she gotten; that is, she got as high as well beyond the lowest branch but still too short of the peak. Naruto helped her out and noticed that her body muscles had been more refined and she lost some weight too. Unfortunately, it was not o be considered important when the two ninjas returned to the cabin of the client.

"Where have you two dead weights been!? Kakashi and I have been waiting for you since he refused to train me without any of you!" That was to be there 'welcome' by the selfish teammate. But Sakura trusted that Naruto wouldn't explode; it was part of the mask and both of them were getting tired off wearing masks.

"If that is why you were wondering where we were..." Naruto said calmly and coolly, "We were training so we can be a team and no one will be left behind, not on purpose anymore." That really set Sasuke off as either confused or outraged but he was really dismissed when the two friends walked past without a glace.

At lunch, Sasuke was still ticked off about what happened earlier and while Kakashi wasn't furious, the Cyclops wasn't happy about the behavior of his two students. "Naruto, Sakura." With a solid and stern tone to get their attention, Kakashi addressed them. "I do not approve of your too just leaving to do some training on your own. We are a team." Kakashi wanted to say more but he saw something never before; in the eyes of Naruto and Sakura were anger and disgust.

"Don't give us that, Hatake." Naruto spoke for both of them, "We are not stupid. We know that you are trying to make sure that only Sasuke survives and gets stronger. You couldn't care the less about us even if we are killed on the line of duty." That verbal stab was really sharp as it hurt worse than the one before. "But you can't cause that to happen because if we are killed, then Sasuke-teme will have to have his team disbanded and he will be sent back to academy to be placed in another team since the loss of two teammates is too much for replacements." Naruto brought to the point that got Sasuke's attention; the duck haired boy knew it was true because he reviewed the rules regarding Genin teams and personally, he didn't want to go back to the Academy.

"Is that it, Hatake?" Sasuke said in front of the face of Kakashi, "You are making sure that I become stronger while not even caring about the other teammates, no matter how annoying or worthless we call them. What happened to all that talk about being a team and about that speech regarding who breaks the rules and who abandons his own comrades!?" Sasuke yelled for his teammates which really surprised anyone since he couldn't care less about anyone during the Academy days.

Naruto decided to add his own two cents, "That is right, Hatake. Like when you were on a Genin team under the leadership of the Yondaime. One of your teammates was captured and you were glad to forget about her for the sake of the mission while you dismissed your other teammate who was willing to forsake that stupid mission to save her." Gasps were to be heard, from Shinobi and civilian alike. "You haven't changed at all and you have been reduced to a thief by stealing the words of a real ninja while making them like your own to begin with! Some great ninja you are Hatake and guess what, the other Jonin you call as 'not important as you are' have been training their teams for real while you let your laziness slow us down. Three months had passed since we became a team under you and we weren't taught the basics until the past two days!" Naruto ranted on and on about how a terrible example of a ninja Kakashi turned to be.

Soon, Naruto felt that his throat was sore from the non-stop yelling. He left to exit the cabin since he already finished his meal. Sakura figured that since she had more training with Naruto than she ever got from Kakashi, that she should go with her friend. And Sasuke? He just went off to do some more brooding, now that he knew he had the worst kind of teacher possible.

XXXXX

"That was great back there, Naruto-kun!" Sakura yelled in vigor and amazement, like when a child sees their idol in action. Who says that you are too old to feel wonderment? Naruto smiled at that while drinking some fresh wild water for his aching throat.

"...Thanks, I just had to get that out of my system. Now lets get back to training." Naruto said as he cleared his throat and slipped into his original stance. Just like last time, Sakura couldn't get a hit in while Naruto stroke her down with his own. This went on until something had happened.

"ARRGH!" Sakura yelled rather louder than she did as part of her mask during the academy, some much that the earth cracked, the trees nearly fell of their roots and most of the wildlife creatures fell unconscious because their little ears couldn't handle the stress of the racket. Sakura soon realized that and touched her throat by reflex. Then she heard clapping,

"Bravo Sakura. That last attack had awakened your new powers." Naruto said and Sakura just look sheepish and rubbed the back of her head, a habit she picked up from her friend. Then Sakura noticed that she was feeling the touch of dirt but not even her feet where on the ground; turning around, she saw her hair strands just wandering around like there were under ground or with a mind their own each. She almost panicked but instead, Sakura was gently push into a sitting position.

"Relax Sakura-chan. It is all natural to you now." Naruto said and Sakura tried to cool her nerves while in wonder about what she was able to feel with just her hair. It was like she could reach out way farther than her arms can. "Are you feeling it?" She heard Naruto voice with her enhanced hearing and nodded but then she felt something completely different; like something was there but she can only know it is there, she can't see it, can't feel it.

As for what she knew it as was the pictures of two men she didn't recognize; one was muscular but his dark skin was covered in scars from head to toe and his mouth had signs of the right lips had been burned off to show the teeth underneath; the other was a much more dressed man with long hair, longer than hers, that was in different colors and moved around much like how Sakura's hairs had been. Then she felt one that was outside and it came from Naruto, it looked like a regular sized and muscular man that had three parallel scars under his left eye and blue hair.

"That is the **Gurume Saibō** taking form based on how they evolved and harvested from." Naruto's voice snuck up on Sakura but she still focused, "This is only a gander at what was found but it was risky enough to try them in the first place." Sakura nodded and the two went on with their training.

XXXXX

The rest of the week passed which meant that, like Kakashi said days earlier, Zabuza or the rogue ninja from the ninja village in Water Country that is after the client was to be fully healed and itching for a rematch. Sasuke, for one, was glad to try and make up for his failed attempt to beat even Zabuza's comrade who was a good measure weaker than the rogue nin. Naruto and Sakura just knew that unless the two enemy ninja are defeated and done with, the mission will never be completed. For that matter,

"Tazuna-san, where is everyone? Should they be there working on the bridge?" Naruto asked the client directly who was an elderly drunkard, done on his life since that business tyrant Gato took over the country of Wave.

"I guess they all lost hope and abandoned the project. They were hunted down but Gato when they were found out to be working my bridge." Tazuna said in a somberly and sad tone to match the surrounding atmosphere. "I wish they weren't all cowards. If we could get the bridge done, we won't have to live like this!" The bridge builder yelled in frustration.

"At least you aren't one Tazuna, it makes my job easier." A voice that obliviously wasn't any of the Konoha escorts and it came from farther on the uncompleted bridge. There, in the mist that came around Wave this time of year, was Zabuza Momochi aka the Demon of the Mist!

He looked the same as a week ago, tall and muscular with a scarf around his mouth and no visible eyebrows. He still had his smooth and light clothes with blue stripe design and also his signature giant weapon that was heavier than he was. The air around him was thicker with the feeling of death.

"Zabuza!" The bridge builder yelled in shock and fear that the man after his head is back again.

"Team!" Kakashi said once he got his defenses and reflexes up and running, "I will handle Zabuza! You make sure the client is safe!" With no time or room to argue, Kakashi charged at the rogue mist ninja, leaving his students out in the open with Tazuna who was trembling from the pressure in the atmosphere.

"Sakura." Naruto will never speak of his friendship with the pink haired girl in public before they both felt ready to reveal it. "We are going against an enemy who can use high grade Ninjutsu that is way more advanced then you ever learned. Just stayed put and guard the client like the boss said so." Sakura nodded and the 'Naruto' puffed into smoke; the sigh of Kage Bunshin in the place of the creator.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, at the house of the client, the real Naruto was sleeping in after some late last night training. The daughter and grandson were staying there, out of any danger from the ones hired by Gato to finish off Tazuna. Little did any of them now was that Gato's methods of cutting loose ends were far different than Zabuza's; much different.

"Hey!" A cry of a young boy woke Naruto up with a start, "Let go of my mom!" That enough for the blonde to spring into action. When he got to where the voices he was coming from, he was outraged silently. There were two extra hired guns of Gato at the house, taking Tsunami the daughter of the client hostage while Inari the grandson just stood there yelling at them helplessly. They weren't even taking the little boy's words seriously and that is going to be Naruto's opening.

"Bet it kid! Gato-sama is going to pay us big bucks if our actions cause your own pathetic and desperate grandfather from interfering with Gato-sama's plans for this worthless country! Soon, Gato-sama is going to become the next Daimyo and give us even more mon~ BLARRGH!" One of the thugs was interrupted in his taunting when a stray foot struck him on the face, sending him into the water unconscious.

Before the other thug could do anything about this, he felt a huge strike to the back of the head before blacking out. Inari, who is shock by it all, got his bearings back and hugged his freed mother and looked to the savior. The boy felt horrible because a week ago, all he ever did to the ninjas who were helping his family was insult them and arrogantly accuse them of being ignorant of his 'suffering'. Naruto was only inches from beating him up while explaining that he himself knew more suffering that Inari ever did and after explaining his life in the softest way possible, no one could argue; Naruto gave one last punch to the head supposedly for good measure but everyone nearby heard it as for the 'other ones that suffered' even though there were never given the names.

"I'm sorry Naruto-san." Inari said with a sad tone and when he heard Naruto's footsteps, he braced for another hit on the head. But instead, he felt a hand rubbed his hair and Inari looked up to see a smile on Naruto's face.

"Hey I am sorry I hit you too but at least you changed for the better before it was too late, you don't want to act like Gato or those two jerks I beat up?" Inari perked up and shook his head in a big 'No'. "But seriously, why would Zabuza sent these two after you while fighting Hayate-san on the bridge? It is completely out of his style."

"I don't know but I am going to take myself and Inari-kun back in and locking u so no one will be able to come for us anymore. Thank you Naruto-san." Tsunami said in a stern mother tone that seemed fake since she went down and kissed Naruto on the forehead.

It was tempting to just stand there as still as a statute but Naruto wasn't that weak willed so he went into the direction of the bridge. Hopefully he could make it without revealing too much of his powers.

XXXXX

"Where is that dobe!?" Sasuke Uchiha was _not_ having the time of his life at the moment, he got trapped in a dome made of ice mirrors that won't melt; not even to his **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**. On top of all that, this person named Haku was throwing Senbon from every direction possible from around and above. For some like Sasuke, he was defenseless and hopeless to win; that is why he was angry.

"So this is the limit of the great Uchiha Clan? No wonder they are near extinction." Haku mocked Sasuke's family, to get him even angrier and it worked.

"Shut up!" Sasuke tried with vain to even put a dent onto his ice prison until he started to notice how things looked different when he felt furious and helpless. The mirrors were blue in color with only one with a orb of blue fire in it. The reflections in the mirrors started to move a lot slower and Sasuke was able to catch up with them. He then saw them firing again and while they were still in slow motion, Sasuke saw an opening in the fire and managed to move his body into it.

'How did the Uchiha do that? My move is too quick for him and yet he dodged them all?' Haku thought until he was interrupted when he heard a familiar voice, **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"** A fireball like before was fired but at a certain mirror out of the bunch that actually did some damage. That was where the real Haku was and Sasuke also pushed his body to strike that same spot where he hit a solid person instead of a reflection.

Haku was starting to get worried but saw something about Sasuke's eyes, instead of black they were red in color with one tomoe in the left eye while there were two in the right. That meant only one thing to Haku, "I see. You have awakened your **Sharingan** at last. But that won't save you and or win this fight."

"Of course not!" A voice out of the distance had responded to Haku's statement and in all of a sudden, the mirrors started to crack and shatter. They fell harmlessly around Sasuke who was too exhausted to move, while Haku laid on the ground away from the mirror shards; with Naruto holding him down!

"I know it is you Haku. When you woke me up a week ago." Naruto said. (I know it was actually sooner but I am making this change for the benefit of the story. Remember, this is a Fanfiction so I am allowed to alter it as I wish!)

"Then kill me!" Haku yelled and Naruto was confused, "I have failed Zabuza-sama and I am not fit to live anymore! I am now a broken tool! Useless! I must die for this fail~lure?" Haku suddenly twitched violently and fell into a coma. Everyone just noticed that Naruto's fingers were pressed Haku's neck and back head.

"Zabuza..." Naruto said once he picked himself up, "When Haku wakes up, you better not keep him in the dark. You have a lot of explaining do." The mist rogue ninja somehow knew that the blonde was talking about but his thoughts were interrupted when Naruto looked forward on the bridge. "Same with you Gato!"

"Aww you spoiled my entrance gaki~!" A man's voice giggled its way out of the mist and sent shivers done Zabuza's spine. A good thing too because when the mist cleared, there was an army behind Gato armed and ready for combat. "You have a good head on your shoulders, I should kill you before you get too smart for my comfort. And do you really think I will pay you for your insistence on delaying Zabuza? You to another thing coming." Gato taunted with a smirk but he let his arrogance be shown when he said. "After all, I get to kill you and some more ninjas while keeping the girl over there as a prize"

Zabuza growled and realized that he was whipped from his match with Kakashi who was also not moving from his spot when the dome of ice shattered. Then the air had a growl of its own, it came from Naruto himself. Everyone was wondering what was up with him when Naruto started glowing red and the growling got louder until the air itself felt shattered when Naruto roared. The red aura got finer in color and even shown flames of all red surrounding the blonde harmlessly.

"You...you are a monster Gato." Naruto said quietly, a direct contrast to the air around him before his voice too got louder. "A pig! A fiend! A tyrant! A weed! **A dirty, rotten and greedy weed**!" Naruto was sure going to rage on with that voice turning demon, **"And guess what? I am going to pull you out of the garden like a weed and return everything you have stolen back to the garden! Starting now!"**

Naruto then moved even faster than a blur and reached Gato under a minute, holding the tyrant business man tightly on the head, crushing the skull. Before anyone could even breathe, Gato's head had shattered internally, scattering the remains of the bone with the brain matter all over the bridge; Gato of Gato Enterprises, had died where his company would have died because of.

XXXXX

Silence reigned over the bridge after seeing a 'wet behind the ears' boy commit murder of such a disturbing method like it was an everyday thing. Then the army of bandits as it seems had broken their trance and realized something, "Hey! That boy had stolen our meat ticket! Get him!"

They all yelled in agreement and charged at Naruto just stood there by Gato's lifeless body. Then he moved his eye sight towards the bandits, Naruto hissed and moved towards the army himself. First he formed a claw with his left hand and thrust it which caused ten the least to have huge stab wounds in their chests. Next, Naruto formed a flat palm with his right hand and moved it horizontally which caused over ten more bandits to be killed and this time, they were cut in two around the torso. No matter how many bandits came, they couldn't stop themselves from being killed off like flies in the hand of Naruto's scary and unseen attacks. Soon, the army was reduced to a bloody body pile with Naruto completely clean standing on top.

Naruto then turned to face his audience who were shocked while Sakura was just worried for some reason. Naruto shot her a fast glimpse of a regretful face which calmed her down to some degree. Finally, Naruto walked down the pile, stepping on heads or body parts sticking out as foot stools. He faced Kakashi with a face with disgust and distrust like before at the client's house.

"When we get back to the village, you have a lot of explaining to do. And until then, Sakura and I will train on our own from now on." Naruto said in a solemn tone with much more emotion as he walked passed Kakashi towards Sakura who went with him back to the house. This was a day to remember and never forget in any of the lives who witnessed the battle climax.

End of Chapter 2

***Hello everyone! This is MircThomas19 again! I am telling you that after publishing this story, I should just stick with my other stories. Ideas keep coming and going so that is why I keep publishing new stories instead of focusing on updating my current ones. I can guarantee that I will focus on my current twenty stories for the rest of 2014 and once I reach a point where I feel comfortable, I will make more stories.**

** Another thing to mention is that I never expected this story to be so popular under such a short period of time. I was actually hoping that it at least be a good start like the rest of my stories.**

** Finally, this is will be my last update for 2014 so I hope you enjoyed it and have a good New Years! Bye!***

** Translations:**

** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Shadow Clone Technique**

** Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu – Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**

**Sharingan - Pin-Wheel Eye**


	3. Finding a Diamond in the Rough

GSAMNC

Finding a Diamond in the Rough

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Toriko.**

**Warning: A rape scene in this chapter so skip if such things bother you!**

_Previously on Gourmet Shinobi: A Much Needed Change,_

_Naruto then turned to face his audience who were shocked while Sakura was just worried for some reason. Naruto shot her a fast glimpse of a regretful face which calmed her down to some degree. Finally, Naruto walked down the pile, stepping on heads or body parts sticking out as foot stools. He faced Kakashi with a face with disgust and distrust like before at the client's house._

_ "When we get back to the village, you have a lot of explaining to do. And until then, Sakura and I will train on our own from now on." Naruto said in a solemn tone with much more emotion as he walked passed Kakashi towards Sakura who went with him back to the house. This was a day to remember and never forget in any of the lives who witnessed the battle climax._

Not much later, the ninjas and Tazuna were greeted with the sight of Inari and the entire group of villagers standing there armed. Naruto grinned, Inari showed the ability to rally up allies even under circumstances like those present. After a little clearing up and a 'sorry you are little too late', the entire village helped clean up the bridge while the ex-workers signed up again as an apology for being so selfish and cowardly. Tazuna cried at the sight and welcomed them all and pretty soon, the bridge was finished.

As for Zabuza, he was redeemed after hearing his story of attempting to free his country and brotherhood from the reign of an evil tyrant like Gato. So, he and Haku, who was cleared up as a girl by the woman who fixed 'her' up, left the Wave Country with fresh supplies to try and fix things up again. All the mist ninja asked was to meet Naruto again and have a rematch for good times.

Speaking of whom, the blonde did what he said with Sakura and they really made a lot more progress now that they didn't have to listen to a lazy teacher that always made them wait three hours. They trained in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu scrolls they 'retrieved' from Kakashi while working on their strength and stamina with the weight straps that are designed to change in weight once the creator sets them to. So, weight exercises were a huge success because Naruto could increase the weight seals every time he or Sakura gets adjusted to them.

Pretty soon, it was time for Team Seven to leave Wave and towards Konoha. That was to be a sad announcement because the free people of Wave wanted their hero to stay longer, he was great to have around they said; good with the kids, helped big on the bridge construction and even brightened everyone's day with his smile. Still, being a ninja was a job and they do say; "Business before pleasure."

So, they launched a huge farewell party with every villager including the neighborhood children there to say goodbye. It wasn't in the taste of the ninjas because they prefer the quiet and sudden approach but who are to defy a town who are delighted to live without the rule of a tyrant. Still, it was good way to end Team Seven's first mission outside the village.

XXXXX

After a good amount of time, the proud and sturdy gates of Konoha were in the horizon. That meant for the Shinobi, they were almost home. Home with their comrades and family but the latter not for this team. I am serious about this; Kakashi became an orphan after his father committed suicide and he lost his team one after the other because of the Third Ninja War, Sasuke had to see his entire clan wiped out because of his traitorous brother, Naruto was an orphan since the first hour after he was even born and Sakura had it easy as her biological parents are alive but the Kunoichi barely even saw them like that anymore.

They just went past the gate, after gaining entry, and towards the Hokage Tower. That is where the team confirms their mission complete and gain their pay while also letting the Hokage know of anything usual to point out and there is plenty for the old man with a hat on and seating in his chair surrounded by mountains of paperwork. That is actually what to be seen as soon as Team Seven entered the room.

"Ah Kakashi, Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan. How did the mission go?" Hiruzen Sarutobi aka the Third Hokage of Konoha asked in his usual friendly tone of a grandfather visiting his grandchildren. He also is aware of the friendship between Naruto and Sakura but on request, he was to keep it a secret as well.

"A success Jiji!" Naruto looked up to the Hokage like a grandpa because out of the villagers that bully and ignore him, except for Sakura and two other, Hiruzen had taken care of him and tried to make his as less painful as possible but with an entire village of civilians and stuck-up tight elders taking advantage of his nature, it was a challenge for sure. But that is different now and Naruto couldn't complain anymore. "Still Hayate could use a good talk about his teaching skills." Naruto added with a much more serious tone to his usual cheery personality that even a child can pick up. To top that, Naruto took out a file and gave it to the Hokage who skimmed through it and had an unhappy look on his face once he looked up from the file.

"Okay Naruto-kun, I will see what I can do. You can enjoy the rest of the day while I talk to Kakashi-kun." Hiruzen said and that last sentence was a lot more hostile towards the Cyclops Jonin in question. Team Seven left the office, Sasuke went to his own compound to brood and train while Naruto and Sakura decided to spend their time elsewhere.

"Now Kakashi…" The man flinched at the tone the Hokage used to address him, "According to this file that Naruto gave me…" Hiruzen shown the paper in plain view, "You had been showing up three hours late for every single meeting in the three months you being training them before the mission to Wave Country. To top that, all you ever taught them before sending them off were simple D-rank missions and teamwork exercises. I thought I told you that if the terrible teamwork got out of hand, I will rearrange the team groupings to that there won't be any more problems but you tried to fix it yourself; like you ever were a good team member in your Genin team." Hiruzen talked like he was dragging a proverb dagger through Kakashi's chest.

"Another thing is that when you and your team were attacked by Zabuza, you ordered them to flee. You know better that a rogue ninja like Zabuza could easy outrun them and do them in. Even when Naruto finally got his team act together and freed you, you never even thanked him. Afterwards, you finally taught something helpful to the team: The Tree-Walking Exercise, something they should have known since the very first day!" Kakashi felt like shrinking to the size of a mouse and run into a mouse hole to escape this pressure.

"You are the only ninja in this village that can succeed me but I won't let this unacceptable behavior to pass under my nose unnoticed. You belong to me Kakashi and I won't let one of my own ninja set a bad example and think they can get away with it. As of right now, you are suspended from your Jonin duties and privileges until the Exams end while Team Seven will go and find temporally teachers to help them catch up; they better be ready or otherwise your lack of teaching skills was greater than I thought.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, in the neighborhoods, Naruto was walking towards the suburbs with a mad expression on his face along with Sakura walking close at hand with a worried expression on her face but in her arms was a sad and terrible sight. A girl about the age of her companions, she had hair with a color of the summer night sky and she wore sweater that was all cut and dirtied on; a strange sight for a girl who had a well-developed figure for her age and even wore something warm in the summer which is a strange thing all by itself that her face was covered in her clothes, maybe in shame and fear.

The three were heading to where Naruto and Sakura actually live in. After finally saving on their allowance and conniving the Hokage, they now own a suitable house with plenty of space for them and ten guests with plenty of room to spare. The trio entered the house and Naruto went to get dinner ready while Sakura took their guest to be fixed up.

Soon, the smell of fresh food filled the house so Sakura helped the third part member onto her feet and into the dining room, where the food is properly laid out on the dinner table. So now the guest is out of the shadows, we can finally their face and it belonged to rather beautiful and young girl that suited her figure and hair with eyes completely lavender that had no pupal. She was Hinata Hyuga of the 'noble' Hyuga Clan of Konoha that are known for their power to see all things with their Byakugan and their martial art style that can disable any living thing and take down any wall. Hinata herself just looked at the food completely still and unresponsive, like she was without any life left.

"Come on Hinata-chan. Your can at least enjoy Naruto's meals, they are nothing to miss out on~!" Sakura tried to get to Hinata with her usual cheery tone but it seemed to only be in avail. Naruto sighed at how sad that Sakura's attempts were in the drain; he then went over to Hinata hugged her.

'Hinata-chan…' Naruto began to whisper, 'I am sorry it happened to you. I want to help. I want to know you are still you, the beautiful and caring shy girl of the class. The hope of your family, your clan. You have a bright future and you still have hope. You have us too.' Naruto finished and said nothing afterward. But soon, the faint sound of crying started to ripple through the air, from Hinata.

She then openly cried and hugged Naruto back, tears coursing down her face and on Naruto's clothes but neither one cared. Sakura then walked down and hugged Hinata from behind who started to cry more. Then Hinata torn from Naruto and embraced Sakura like a wild animal on their prey.

The three ninjas forgot all about the food and turned in early because it was a long day for each of them. Hinata bunked with Sakura because Naruto wanted them to have a girls' night and Hinata feels the safest around someone of the same gender. Perhaps it was because of what was going on in Hinata's hurt mind or that what the poor girl begged of Sakura that caused the three to sleep in the same room.

XXXXX

**Rape scene starts here!**

_Flashback Begins: Earlier that same day, around the time that Team Seven had returned from Wave Country._

_ "N-naruto-kun is c-coming b-b-back!" Hinata ran down the village while somehow incorporating her infamous stutter into her excited tone of voice. The villagers thought she was another crazy kid on sugar rush so they just smiled in amusement. But this exciting moment is about to be shattered._

_ "Hey Hinata-chan!" That was a voice that Hinata knew too good and it wasn't Naruto's. She turned to see her own teammate running towards her; Kiba Inuzuka of the Inuzuka clan of natural born trackers and hunters. Hinata never understood why she had to be on a team with Kiba, her team was nothing but trackers and no medical ninja for injuries or heavy hitters to take down any ambush or group of enemies; that was a poor excuse for a ninja team. Another reason is that Hinata knew that Kiba was jealous of Naruto as he had an unhealthy crush on her but she always looked at Naruto with loving eyes instead or at him; this went on even as a ninja team as Hinata tried to tell this to Kurneai, their team leader, but she will never even try to solve it. Hinata was all alone with a boy who was just waiting until the right time to harass her and break her into his baby factory and her crush was always pulled away from her comfort._

_ "What are you doing out here all alone when you could be with an 'Alpha' like me?" Kiba was a boy with a sweater in a manner similar to Hinata but his gave off an arrogant presence and his tone of voice around the Hyuga Princess was solid proof. Inside of his hood was Akamaru, Kiba's white fur dog partner, who surprisingly wasn't happy about the dog boy's behavior any more than Hinata; whatever the puppy was saying through barks and woofs, Kiba was not listening to as he approached Hinata until he was little too close for anyone's comfort._

_ "U-um K-kiba-san…y-you are t-too c-close…" Hinata was even more nervous and for a good reason because Kiba's face didn't have anything other than pure lust on and his face and even worse in his eyes._

_ "Come Hinata-chan, I know that you are too good for the Dobe." Kiba always bullied Naruto since he was an orphan living in the dumps that still got Hinata to fall in love with him. "I have much more to offer than he can ever to your family and unlike him, I am actually from a clan so we can be together with a future for us and our clans." Kiba still tried to pressure Hinata into joining in him but it is only becoming clear that he was performing sexual harassment._

_ "I-I think I s-should be g-going n-now." Hinata just wanted to go anywhere away from the dog boy who was starting to creep her out on what he might do to her, "I-I j-just w-want t-to s-say h-hello to N-naruto-kun…" Hinata was interrupted when she was slapped and grabbed by the neck by the dog boy who looked like he finally snapped._

_ "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. That is all you ever think of! What about your family? Your clan? Your team? Sensei? What about me?!" Kiba yelled in envy and rage, "All I ever been doing was trying to help you and your clan! We are destined to be together and you had to ruin it all by falling for a useless Dobe that never looks at you! I may never have you love me but I can make you give me my pups until you break! I am an Alpha and I deserve something like you more than anything!" Kiba then gagged Hinata so she won't yell for help and began to drag Hinata into a nearby alleyway until he stopped when Akamaru sank his teeth into the dog boy's leg. "Arrgh! You stupid, treacherous mutt!" Kiba did the unthinkable and unforgivable, he kicked Kiba so hard that the puppy had a few bones broken and was knocked unconscious. "When I marry Hinata and gained heirs from her pussy, I can always get another partner! One that will obey me no matter what!"_

_ Kiba then bonded Hinata who couldn't do anything but squirm and try to call for help as the dog boy started to tear away her clothes. She started to cry as she was going to lose her precious womanhood, something she has been saving for the boy she really loves. Kiba could only help himself to Hinata's bare chest which Hinata was only feeling pain from. She tried to take it in so maybe Kiba could get bored and forget about continuing but she was wrong when Kiba released his hand from her mouth to go for her underwear._

_ "It is time to get serious and what better way than to make the very first kiss. Don't worry, I have been saving it for someone like you. You will love for it." Kiba said with a twisted smile and voice filled with lust and forceful longing. It meant that everything was going to be all over for Hinata; until the gods came to her side._

_ "Warrgh!" Hinata opened her eyes to see Kiba was falling from her with Akamaru, this time with fur in the color of red, biting on the dog boy's shoulder. When he tried to pry the enraged Akamaru, Kiba's hands were stepped on rather hard; bones cracking were heard. The next thing she knew, Hinata was draped in a sheet to cover her ripped clothes and hide her bust._

_ "Sakura-chan, can you carry Hinata out of this dump and wait for me?" That voice was defiantly familiar to Hinata, and this time it was; Naruto was there and protected her from being furthered harassed by the insane and lustful rapist Kiba! Sakura was there too and this time, instead of yelling and complaining and hitting Naruto on the head, she nodded and gently guided her out of the alleyway. __**"As for you dog breathing wolf."**__ Naruto's tone turned from serious and concerned to hostile and malicious like a demon. __**"People called me crazy. Called me stupid. Called me a Dobe but I didn't care. I heard that all my life and hearing it again wasn't going to change anything at all. But this does."**__ Naruto talked in a tone of voice that was filled to the brim with sheer hatred and kicking Kiba in the head proved it._

_**"You call yourself a team member. You called yourself a ninja. You called yourself a clan heir. You even called yourself a human being but you didn't prove either of those today and I will have you know that the wind can be loyal or traitorous but in this case, the wind sold you out." **__Naruto spoke and Kiba, despite being injured, was confused. __**"Your clan Kiba. Your clan, your family and especially your mother now knows what you have done to your own teammate and I must say that she has the sweetest temper yet."**__ Naruto stated which caused Kiba to cower in fear as he knew his mother a little too well. Then Naruto spoke once more.__** "**__Goodnight Kiba Inuzuka for that will be the last time I will call you by your name and see you again. Same with Akamaru." To verify, the puppy urinated and kicked back some dirt onto Kiba's face before running after Naruto, leaving the poor excuse for a boy just lying there in the space between two houses and saw an entire group of adult ninjas before passing out. For good._

_ Flashback Ends!_

**Rape scene ends!**

XXXXX

The next day, it was now well known throughout the village that one of the Rookie Twelve, a name given to the twelve academy students that became Genin at the same time, had performed attempted rape of another member of the Rookie Twelve and attempted murder on his own dog partner. The entire Inuzuka Clan had publicly voiced their disapproval and their punishment of the culprit but refuse to share any more details; still they had this satisfied smirk on their faces. All anyone knew was that Kiba had lost his place as the Inuzuka Clan heir and his older sister had been given the right instead.

In Naruto's house, the light of the rising sun leaked through some blinders and landed on the eyes of the blonde; he had no choice but to open his eye to the beam of light that threatened to toast his eyelid unless he woke up. He grumbled about actually sleeping in once 'the sun is killed'. Naruto then heard giggling to his sides, both of them.

"Morning girls." Naruto smiled as Sakura and Hinata both stirred from the bed to open their eyes. They both smiled at the boy they enjoyed smiling with.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." Sakura said with sleepiness still thick in her voice and she turned to the other girl in the bed. "How are you feeling Hinata-chan?"

"M-much b-better, t-t-thank you Sakura-san." Hinata smiled as her stutter was beginning to disappear as little as possible. "I-I a-appreciate you l-letting me sleep w-with you." Hinata spoke and her hosts nodded before getting out of the bed and towards a doggy bed, where a certain little puppy was resting peacefully as well.

"Rise and shine Akamaru." Naruto playfully tickled the puppy, causing him to giggle and shake until Akamaru woke up with a yawn. Then he started wagging his tail at the sight of the boy who took him in after his previous partner and 'pet' rejected his voice of reason and his existence as a whole. Naruto actually wanted to return Akamaru to the Inuzuka Clan as they were the best dog breeders around and they were the ones who gave birth to the puppy but they refused since Akamaru wished to stay with Naruto who had pure concern and determination in his eyes; something found very rare in any generation.

Naruto carried Akamaru towards the dining room since the puppy finds it hard to keep up and soft in Naruto's arms. The girls were taking a bath together and will come to breakfast as soon as Naruto is finished cooking. Bacon and Eggs with freshly baked toast made a tasty and healthy meal.

Hinata sure enjoyed her time, it was better than when she was in her clan compound and much more with her team when it included Kiba. Then she noticed that Naruto and Sakura got quiet and the former left his seat early to fetch something. "W-what is going on? I-is s-something w-wrong?" Hinata got back into the habit whenever she was nervous.

Sakura smiled and shook her head, "Nothing is but…" Sakura got dead serious once more, "We are going to help you get stronger by putting you into danger." Hinata was frightened by that answer and by that time, Naruto returned with a familiar box. After opening it, Hinata looked at vials with something inside she never seen before.

Hinata then heard a voice coming from one of the vials and she reached for it.

End of Chapter 3

***Hey sorry if I took so long again but writer's block is strong when you start another semester in college. Still, I am finally learning how to get my drivers license but I hope that it won't interfere with my story writing. Please keep the reviews coming so I can keep the stories rolling.**

** I know that I have been bashing Kiba a lot lately in my stories but since I am the author, I can do anything I wish with my work so please keep the complainants and flames to yourself. I personally don't wish to do such things for the entire storyline but people do get general and impatient with us authors and our bashing so it is tough trying to keep the storyline going.**

** Another thing is that I have been making the character development happen too fast in my stories since I began so I am trying a little change of pace about being an author. Just remember to send me reviews about what you think.**

** Finally, I am impressed that one of you sent me a review that got the Heavenly King Power matched with the Shinobi of the pairing just right. But I can also guess that I was being too oblivious as any Naruto and Toriko Reader can see where I am going with this. Still, I already revealed it all in the same chapter so I decided to leave this chapter like this because Cliff Hangers are important to a story as the characters themselves.**

** Please keep in touch and have a nice day!***


End file.
